The Deadly Tournament
by Lucas Ambrus
Summary: Lucas Ambrus has never really had a simple life, He had hoped his seventh year would be easy and uneventful so that he could focus on his N.E.W.Ts however fate had different plans, once again Nymphadora Tonks has gotten him into trouble, only this time, it's deadly. An AU version of Harry's fourth year and a much deadlier Tri-Wizard Tournament. OC/NT HP/To be decided


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its magical amazingness which belongs to JKR, Nor do I own the idea of a partial wolf idea which I borrowed from the TV series Teen Wolf, however this is not a crossover. The idea of manipulating the shadow world also isn't mine, I'm not sure who it originally came from however I got it off Damon Blade's story 'Wolf' if you haven't read it, you should! I do own my OC Lucas Adam Ambrus and the major plot changes!**

The Deadly Tournament

Champions

This year Hogwarts is holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament, interesting thing that. A tournament where three champions represent their respective schools (Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) by going head to head in 7 challenges. It sounds like fun doesn't it? Well it isn't. The competitors are expected to die with the last one standing being the winner. The champions must be 17 so they can only be from seventh year and if any of the three schools do not have a volunteer they must draw the name from the Goblet of Fire. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons always seem to have a volunteer because they train their best student years before the scheduled tournament, Hogwarts however always have to use the Goblet, for our school does not believe in such training.

My name is Lucas Ambrus; I am a seventh year Gryffindor; kinda tall, short messy dark blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, very muscular build and the heir to Godric Gryffindor which people are well aware of. Yes ever since I summoned the sword of Gryffindor during a main feast and ran out of the Great Hall, only to return an hour later with a broken Ginny Weasley, the DADA teacher with amnesia, Ron Weasley with a broken leg and a very battered Harry Potter.

Ginny and Harry had been in the Chamber of Secrets when I arrived. Harry was kneeling over Ginny and before I made it over to them the Basilisk arrived. With the help of my wolf eyes and Harry's distractions I managed to stick the sword of Gryffindor through the top of its head. It was only when Ginny was almost completely drained of her soul when I came up with an idea; I raced back over to the basilisk and cut off one of its fangs, throwing it to Harry. Harry seemed to be on the same page because I didn't need to say anything before he was stabbing it through Tom Riddle's diary. Harry didn't know what the book was but I did, it was a Horcrux.

I told this to my mentor, Godric Gryffindor (Yes he's dead and that should be impossible but oh well) he expressed great concern about this as he knew about my current time due to what I had told him. I told him about the story of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He said with Voldemort having Horcruxes he could be resurrected, which was a frightening thought. So we decided to ramp up my training.

Now about Godric, you see when I was 2, Voldemort's Loyal Slaves Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange killed my parents, I then had to live alone with my house elves. When I was 7 my family vault manager, Frickell came by. He told me that there was something that my parents wanted him to do if anything happened to them; however I had not been old enough until now. He placed a large mirror in my bedroom and asked me to touch it, I thought it was stupid but I did as he asked. Anyway I soon found myself in some kind of fantasy plain where there was nothing insight. Then along came Godric Gryffindor.

Godric introduced himself and told me that the mirror was actually a generations old portal used by my ancestors to train those who would become powerful wizards, apparently that meant me. He told me that every few centuries there was one boy born in my family who would be able to become in his words, 'his successor'. Of course every member of my family would legally be counted as his heir but being his 'successor' would allow the given person to access the mirror. If you could get access to the mirror you were to be trained to fight the evil that might arise in their respective time period.

Godric trained me in all the known forms of combat he knew, which is a rather extensive amount if you ask me. We fought with swords, wands or just our hands, until I was capable of calling myself a master of each form. He trained my mind on how to protect itself (Occlumency), how to fight (Legilimency), observation and thinking skills. I became an animagus and a magus, Animagus meaning that I had an animal form and magus meaning a magic form. I am a fire elemental, giving me complete control of the element and with the help of my phoenix form I can create fire out of thin air, plus I'm fireproof. Adding to all this is my natural ability on a broom and overall intelligence his training had given me. So basically, his training has done wonders for my life.

My animagus form is a Shadow Wolf, which is an incredible beast itself, giving me strength, speed, agility, reflexes and heightened senses without needing to transform. I could also change the colour of my eyes from their normal deep sea blue to sickening blood reds, which are immune to the affects of things like basilisk eyes (Death or Petrifaction). Then after I shift I gain the full form of a wolf and shadow manipulation, which is awesome.

My magic form is a Blue Winged Phoenix, it's an extraordinarily rare creature to find in the world and there isn't a recorded form of it for anyone. It heightens my hearing even further than the wolf and allows me to communicate with all animals that can manipulate fire without the transformation. Within the transformation I can obviously fly, fire teleport and I have healing tears.

My training was complete not long after I turned 15, however I will always feel I have something to learn. I still keep in contact with Godric through the mirror or the two-way mirror I possess which, rather than be connected to the whole two-way mirror system, it's connected to my mirror back home allowing be to talk to Gryffindor.

Since the Chamber people have grown increasingly intrigued with me, I guess it's okay because not many people have had the guts to ask many questions. Only problem is a lot of those people are teenage girls, fan girls if you will. At first they followed me everywhere but eventually they restrained themselves to just staring at me in the great hall, it is actually incredibly annoying. Having the respect of the Weasleys however is a very different story. They are a lovely family and the twins haven't attempted to prank me since I helped save Ginny. Harry Potter however is a different story; he has become my only real friend. It's comforting he understands how I feel about my parents, having lost his mother the night he got his scar. We also make an incredibly good team, I don't know what it is but everything just clicks when we are around each other.

When I turned 17 I legally became Lord Ambrus, Head of the Noble house of Ambrus which has attracted some attention from the wider magical community, which is okay too I suppose. However it also gave be access to the family vault. Now if I thought my trust fund like vault was big, well my family vault in enormous and it is packed with gold and family heirlooms. One family heirloom being more important the others but we'll get to that later.

* * *

Now I'm sitting in the Great Hall patiently awaiting the names of the champions to be announced. I hope that this year Hogwarts has a volunteer because no-one should really be forced into this. There was a lot of chatter going on around all the tables, Durmstrang were positioned on the Slytherin table and Beauxbatons were on the Ravenclaw table. Most boys in the hall were ogling some of the Beauxbatons girls, I guess that was the part veela in some of them. However when Dumbledore stood the Great Hall dropped silent and all attention was given to the man in the purple robes.

"Greeting one and all, as you all know you were all called upon today for the presentation of the Tri-Wizard champions, so without further ado, Durmstrang do you have a volunteer this fine year?" Dumbledore said speaking towards the Slytherin table.

"We do," the Headmaster said standing from his seat on the staff table, "Victor Krum!" He shouted with some kind of enthusiasm, it was rather obvious he had confidence in the boy. The Great Hall applauded as the boy stood and practically ran up to Dumbledore to receive his champion medallion. There were an array of cheers from the Slytherin table, most of which I would assume came from Durmstrang, however many Slytherins seemed generally pleased, perhaps they supported the school that so proudly supported the dark arts.

Dumbledore spoke again this time calling upon the Beauxbatons' headmaster who stood up and announce that they also had a champion, "Fleur Delacour!" Once again there were a massive array of cheers this time from most of the boys in the school and the Ravenclaw table; I made a mental note that this girl must be part veela.

You see I am immune to the affects of veelas because I am aware of who my soul mate is, Godric made it clear to me during my first year at Hogwarts. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks; however anyone who calls her Nymphadora will feel her wraith. She is a seventh year Hufflepuff and metamorphmagus, an amazing ability really. She is definitely a troublemaker and is very loud in her crusade to defy all rules at Hogwarts. I don't know her very well but I do care about her and her well being, in fact she is one of very few that I do care about. Godric revealed to me that she was my soul mate when I told him about a mysterious pink haired girl I ran into one day. He even laughed at my shocked face when I received the new information, apparently he finds it funny that I can face a dragon head on at the age of 9 but afraid of the concept of girls.

Now days it isn't a problem, she is still unaware in fact the only other living people aware of it are Harry, Dumbledore and Fredrick Galloway, the head of the magical connection department at the Ministry. Dumbledore told me in my fourth year that my name had been written down beside that of Nymphadora in a book deep within the Ministry on Magic; apparently it is a book completely about soul mates and soul bonds. He got this information from Fredrick, who is loyal to Dumbledore over the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I told Dumbledore that Godric had already made me aware of this and that I would rather that Nymphadora not be informed. He accepted my request as he already had the knowledge of my connection to Godric and the training I undergo. In fact he helps at times, giving me necessary resources from the current magical world that I could not obtain with money; I come from a very wealthy family so money has really never been an issue.

Anyway Dumbledore spoke again, "Now it is time for the Hogwarts champion, unfortunately to my knowledge no-one has come forward from my school so I will be forced to draw from the Goblet of Fire." He announced walking towards the large cup just in front of the staff table. Murmurs began from both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table, using my heightened hearing I could deduct that it was in fact the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students calling the Seventh year Hogwarts students cowards and many derogatory terms I would rather not think about. It was ridiculous that they could think us cowards, all the students here minus me are not trained for this kind of thing and I would much rather not draw more attention to myself.

"The way this works," Dumbledore said silencing the whispering students, it just goes to show how respected he is. "Is that all the seventh year students enrolled at Hogwarts names are in this Goblet, after a name is draw the said person either must compete or someone must volunteer to take their place. I apologise to the student in advanced because no-one should be forced into this competition however it is tradition and a mandatory tournament every 200 years." He took a deep breath before plunging his hand into the Goblet and drawing a name, his eyes visibly lost their normal twinkle whilst looking at the piece of parchment. That is to be expected, no headmaster would want to force his students into such a tournament as this.

The seventh years were visibly frightened and nervous, very obviously not wanting it to be them or any of their friends; some girls were even cuddled up in groups. Dumbledore raised his head and even from this distance I could tell he was looking at me. "I am deeply sorry Mr. Ambrus." Everybody knows the headmaster cares for the students of Hogwarts so it's no surprise that he would apologise.

"It's alright headmaster," I said standing at my seat, 'of course it's me, fate doesn't like me.'

"No Lucas you misunderstand me," He said causing me and everyone else in the Great Hall to become very confused. "You have not been chosen however you are not going to like the name the Goblet has given me." He said looking directly into my eyes. Something else people tend to know is that myself and Dumbledore have what they all think is some kind of agreement, He tells me when my friends are in trouble, if he knows that is and I do something for him. So it is no surprise that the Headmaster would apologise to me, it would be his way of saying it is someone you care about. However there is only one other seventh year I care about.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air out of pure frustration. The only person whose name could be on that piece of parchment was Nymphadora.

"I'm sorry Lucas," He then fixed his gaze on the entire student body, "The Hogwarts champion is-"

"Don't even say it Headmaster," I said stepping over my seat and beginning a walk up to the staff table, "I'll compete." My words drew gasps from the entire Gryffindor table, most other students and even the teachers; I guess they never expected someone from Hogwarts to volunteer.

"Are you sure Lucas? She may not want you to compete." Dumbledore said attempting to convince me to at least let him announce the would-be champion.

"Headmaster, there is no way I am allowing her to compete, it is far too dangerous. Yes, she may be an incredible witch but she isn't trained for this." I said proceeding on with the long walk towards Dumbledore.

"Neither are you," Snape sneered. 'He really doesn't like me.' I thought dryly.

"Well he is probably the most qualified Hogwarts student in this Great Hall Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, once again causing small chatter amongst the students, Snape stared at the Headmaster for a moment before muttering something I couldn't hear, even my heightened hearing can't hear everything. "Are you sure you wish to do this Mr. Ambrus? It is a very dangerous tournament." Dumbledore proceeded.

"That's the point Headmaster," I said now directly in front of him. "It _IS_ a very dangerous tournament and I would much rather it be my life on the line then hers." I said taking the medallion and piece of parchment out of his hands, putting the parchment in a pocket on the inside of my robes whilst walking over to the other champions.

"Very well then, Lucas Ambrus shall be the Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore said sounding slightly regretful. He walked over and stood behind Victor, Fleur and I. Using his hands to signify us he said "Standing before you now, are the champions of this year's, Tri-Wizard Tournament."

**Authors Note**

Well there's chapter one, I hope you like it. It's just an idea I had the other day and it's the first thing I've actually published, anyway that isn't important. I would really appreciate feedback on both my writing and the actual idea of the story, I don't care whether it's negative I would just really like to know other peoples opinions on it.

If you did like this and wouldn't mind reading more of it your in luck because I have already mostly written Chapter 2 which focuses around and is titled, Nymphadora Tonks. If you have any idea's you think would work with this story send them through, I will take them all into consideration moving forward.

Thank you,

Lucas Ambrus


End file.
